ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Quickstep
Testing for the amount of evasion removed per step can be found here. We tested up to level 4, there are screen shots for each of the levels showing the check message and the equip. This was against a Colibri with a tested 289 Evade, 5% as some previously thought would mean 14 evade on the first hit. --Chatokun 02:07, 20 March 2008 (UTC) I don't know who said that Quickstep stacks with Box Step and Stutter Step, but from my testing it's wrong. I can't explain it properly, so could someone please confirm this ? Tiffany Lynn 15:15, 25 October 2008 (UTC) The reason that it has been stated that Quickstep and Box Step stack with each other is because you can build both up to lv5 simultaneously with two Dancers or one alternating back-and-forth between the two Steps. - Hiachi 23:51, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Hmm, seems it does actually stack. Thanks for confirming it. When I was using it the other day it seemed they kept going to 1 when I used both steps. But, today I tried and I was able to get them past 1 on the same target. Tiffany Lynn 18:37, 27 October 2008 (UTC) I do not know why you guys cant get those steps to stack solo. i mean seriously, how do you play? i have stacked quicks and box up to five solo on Kirin. If you look at the reecast of steps and the duration of each, this should be a no brainer. first step 1 minute duration, follow ups 30 seconds and the recast is 15 seconds...... if you cant get two steps to stack you are not fit for dance. i am sorry. Carnivor-Asura 10:27, 25 May 2009 (UTC) I know it has been mentioned that you don't have to be facing the mob, but it does seem to help. When I had hate, it seemed much easier to land. Maybe works better when you have hate? Or after having used Animated Flourish? Either way, it was very obvious that when I hate hate and/or was infront of the mob, that this move was more effective, just not sure if it was the Flourish or being infront that improved it.--DarkTrance 13:40, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Just tossing it out there that two (or more) DNC can stack the same steps between each other since it wasn't mentioned before and I just got asked this a little bit ago if it works. Quick example: *DNC #1 uses Quickstep, mob set to Lv1. *DNC #2 uses Quickstep, mob set to Lv2. I haven't tested with more then two DNC but I'm sure it works in the same manner with any number of them on the same mob. Works with all steps. (At least with quickstep and box step that I have tested with.) --Wiccaan 15:12, 31 December 2008 (UTC) The example above just show the obvious. Dancers steps land a Daze effect on a mob. Take Quickstep, it gives Lethargic Daze. Every Dancer inflicts this effect on a mob using Quickstep thus if two dancers used those steps every step landed would uppgrade the same effect. Thus, the second dancer reaches lvl2. Given this information, one can conclude that if 2 dancers can stack 2 steps, it is also true that one dancer can stack 2 steps, given that the player is able to do it within the duration of the daze effect. If you land 1 Quickstep you have a 1 minute timer on Lethargic Daze. 15 seconds later you can land a Box Step hich also gives you a 1 minute timer on Sluggish Daze. If you let 15 new seconds pass, you are again able to land a step. And Lethargic daze effect is now down to 30 seconds. Upon landing another Quickstep it bumps the timer with 30 seconds. Repeat on box Step and you should have no trouble reaching 5/5 on both steps before the few seconds you loose between steps makes you loose the rows. Normally the fight is over before you even reach 5/5. Dancer is the most insane macro crunching job ive played. and i have practically gotten blisters on my hands from leveling it at high levels. you got to act quick and try avoiding gear swapping macros as they only slow you down. While you cannot move while animations is going, you can still perform another abillity. Rafage 10:51, 27 May 2009 (UTC)